Medic Nin
by forlackofabettername
Summary: They forgot about him again, now he is forced to train alone without a instructor. This may not last long though, for Tsunade is thinking about another apprentice. HiNaru
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! Another one of my, oh so infamous stories!

* * *

Tsunade's Apprentice

They betrayed him, again. Now, like every other time he was left alone. What else would he do but train? He had to take his anger out on something. Punching the wooden log in front of him just happened to be a very adequate way to do it.

" (Pant) Just (pant) five (pant) more (pant)," muttered Naruto as he stopped to wipe his sweaty forehead, his headband long worn out from the _days_ training.

He was training alone, again. But who else was he supposed to train with? Kakashi was training his "prodigy" and apparently, he didn't have time for anything else. Or he didn't care about anything else. Probably the later of the two, not that he would change though. Though Sakura did get lucky, she managed to frighten an old perverted Sannin, who she had caught peeping on her, into training her.

_'She just wanted to be more powerful than me. She didn't want to be dead last.' _Thought Naruto _'But no matter who I ask, they won't train me, not even Iruka…'_

The Next Week

_'So Sakura was assigned to find Stunned and ask her to become the new Hokage. Good for her! But isn't she a Sannin…if she doesn't want to be found, she could be really hard to find. At least this means that we will have a strong Hokage. I really will miss the old man though…'_ Naruto thought as he sat a top the lake behind the Hokage tower, practicing his chakra control.

Without someone to teach him new jutsu and techniques Naruto was stuck. Sure Kakashi would pass him on the street now and then but, he never even said hello, let alone teach hi jutsu. He dared not try jutsu on his own. He had once, but he almost killed himself for he could not control the jutsu. He did not wish to take that risk again. So he just perfected his techniques. That was all he could do though….

_'I'm changing' _thought Naruto _' I think differently know'_

His training became very intense. He would wake up and run laps around Konoha, he started at one hundred and added twenty-five every day. He would then swim around the Konoha Lake fifty times. As he dried he would practice his chakra control for hors. And if the sun was still up he would do push ups, sit ups and shin ups. It would be a quick dinner and then off to the library for him. If he didn't finish studying that night he would borrow some scrolls and read them on the weekends. He did not accept missions. He could not he had no team. But he was compensated, so he had money.

Those weeks changed Naruto. His diet, wardrobe, personality and even I.Q. changed in those weeks. And he totally withdrew from humanity. Yes, he was a completely different person.

The only times when human eyes gazed upon his figure, were when he grocery shopped or when he stopped at the library to borrow some scrolls. No one saw him at the spring festival, or the Celebration in Name of the new Hokage, Tsunade. Many thought him dead.

One Month Later

_'So they are both gone now, wrapped in the lust for power. What idiots.' _Naruto's fists clenched as his cerulean eyes gazed out the window _'Sasuke wants to be able to be Sakura and Sakura wants to bring back Sasuke. Either way, they think the only way they can do that is to become more powerful. It's sad, they are idiots.'_

Just three minutes ago Kakashi had come to deliver the news. He told the story, of how Sasuke challenged Sakura and was over welled by her power, and how he wanting to become even stronger than her went with Orochimaru's servants. Of course it was still stupid to come within ten feet of Naruto without apologizing for his stupidity. He wouldn't leave the hospital the same man. That is, if he ever left the hospital.

With that he left to train.

Later

Tears Slid down Naruto's cheeks as he punch the wooden log in front of him. His was not crying because his knuckles were bleeding, no he would never cry from that, for he was crying because he did not want to believe the truth, and the truth hurt more than any wound.

" They are both meant to surpass me defeat me and eventually kill me," cried Naruto as he curled up into a ball. His knuckles already healing.

Unknown to him, sad eyes watched him from far away.

"I do need an apprentice…but I swore I wouldn't take another, although if I don't take another then Orochimaru and Jaraiya will have successors and Shizune is to old…yet…" thought the old woman as took another swig from her sake bottle.

* * *

Okay I know it's weird, boring and badly written but PLEASE REVIEW!

But no flames, I just need to whether or not to continue, I need 5+ reviews!

And don't you think how many hits I've got. All of you who read this better review!


	2. The Letter, the Answer?

Hi! This is just a quick chapter, I think…

TGChaos- Don't worry I got it covered already. She won't I already know how he is going to get the necklace.

Bruce-No Sakura won't be that strong don't worry!

Wiseman- OMFG! YOU READ MY MIND!

Lilcarlita-DON'T WORRY THAT WON'T HAPPEN!

The Letter, The Answer

Konoha, a beautiful city with lush forest, clean lakes and rugged mountains.

But today was not such a beautiful day. Today was a horrible day. It was sunny, beautiful and warm but it was still horrible. Today was the day Itachi was ordered to strike.

"Come with and no harm will come to you," hissed Itachi his evil voice carrying over to Naruto's ears.

"What do you want? Let me guess…Kyubi? If it is, Kyubi, that you want then come and get him, for it is very unlikely that I would give him to the likes of you. It is even more unlikely that he would stay with you if I gave him. So I suggest that you go screw yourself, for in a battle it is unlikely that you can stand up against Kyubi, even at his lowest level." Naruto lifted his new black tank top (think Gaara's shirt (including fishnet)) revealing his seal.

Red chakra surged from the seal straight towards Itachi. Itachi desperately tried to block the malicious chakra with his own but his efforts were in vain. The chakra wrapped around Itachi suffocating him. The red chakra glowed menacingly in the darkness as it burned through Itachi's cloak and skin.

"No!" yelled Kisame a he swung his chakra-eating sword toward the rope that was killing Itachi. The red chakra quickly disappeared. Just as soon as the evil chakra disappear Kisame's sword shattered into millions of jewel like pieces.

"It appears as if your sword can not stand up against even the smallest amount of the Kyubi's power." Naruto retorted.

"Bastard!" Shouted he shark-man as charged at Naruto, Kunai in hand. Kisame slashed at Naruto's biceps. Blood stained the fishnet on Naruto's skin and poured on to his midnight shorts.

"Take your filthy hands off my shinobi!" came a beautiful voice from behind Kisame.

Kisame turned around, and sure enough Tsunade was holding Itachi's corpse in her hands. Kisame gazed in horror at his partner's dead body.

"Urrrrrrrr," growled Kisame as he turned to Naruto "You got lucky…"

Kisame charged at Tsunade. They battled intensely. Kisame's teeth turned into huge shark fangs, his whole body morphed as he fell into a large lake. That he made. Tsunade jumped and leaped to dodge the shark's attacks. To bad she didn't realize it was a Kage Bunshin.

"Your weak for a Hokage…pathetic," Kisame whispered in her ear a he held up a kunai to he throat, cutting the thread on her necklace. "And there is no one her to save you…"

"I guess you forgot about me then," yelled Naruto as he kicked Kisame in the head. Kisame went flying right into a tree. Naruto made a quick Kage Bunshin and sent it flying at Kisame. Literally flying.

"Are you alright, Tsunade-obasan?" asked Naruto as he helped her up.

"R-r-run Naruto!" muttered Tsunade

"If you think I will run, you are sadly mistake. I will fight for my life, for Konoha's!" said Naruto, his voice loud and unwavering.

Kisame charged a Naruto two small katana drawn. Just a he swiped Naruto turns into a log. Suddenly millions of Naruto appeared in the small clearing, there faces only iluminated by the silvers of moonlight that came from the setting moon. All of them Attack kicking and pushing, twisting and turning, not letting up for even a second. But none of them landed a single punch. Although a few got pretty good kicks in….

"Ah, Urrrrrrrr, uh not yet, no," screamed, the ruby ring on his finger glowing in the dull light Kisame " I'll be back for you Kyubi, but they want me back for now." With that he disappeared into the darkness, Itachi's corpse totally forgotten.

Next Day

_Uzumaki Naruto:_

_Please report to the Hokage's office immediately._

Naruto did not want to report beck to the Hokage. He she would want a full report. On why he did not seek ANBU when he realized he was being followed. Why he tried to fight them, and how he managed to stand up against them. He hated explaining things to the Hokage. Especially when he new so little.

"Naruto, I would like you to report what happened last night, everything. In fact why don't you tell me what you have been doing the last month, and why so many people think that you are dead!" said Tsunade, her arm slung over her chair and sake bottle in hand.

"Simple, Haruno Sakura left with Jaraiya to train. Uchiha Sasuke left to go train with Orochimaru. Both were on my team and both left to train with Sannin's so that they can become more powerful and kill each other. I trained alone; Kakashi refused to train me, as did everyone else in the village. My training schedule restricted my free time resulting in my disappearance from the city streets. Last night as I was walking home from training I was attacked by Itachi and his partner Kisame. I fended them off until you arrived." Naruto said staring at her dead in the eye.

"Very well, but Naruto do you know why they wanted t capture you?" Tsunade asked.

"Certainly, they were after the Kyubi. They work for a group named Ataksuki. Ataksuki is after the Bijuu, when they capture them they plan to use there chakra to concur the world."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. She had not known this boy, Naruto, was the Kyubi vessel. She couldn't believe that Jaraiya had not even told her about him. If he didn't get proper training the

Kyubi might take control. Even with proper training it was likely that the Kyubi's power would overwhelm him.

" Naruto, as a thank-you for…helping me last night I would like to offer you two things…


End file.
